The Halloween special!
by Bluemist45
Summary: Explaining Halloween to everyone... well, some people. And some who have no buisness here.
1. Halloween !

**Worked extra hard to get this done. Mainly with midnight sneaking to the computer. But anyway, here you go! Also, I'm including Halloween stories with some explanations to make it more entertaining. Wrote this last year, but didn't have an FF account. Will have one non-sega related mystery guest each chapter!**

* * *

SONIC

Bluemist, not the cat, sat waiting. She went to glance at her watch, but the lack of owning one made that task extremely challenging. She looked around the room with a bored expression. Small. Beige walls. Leather seats. Grey desk. Old computer. Paper. She, out of boredom, started making an origami kunai, which blew away as a blue blur flew in. "Sonic, hello!" She said with a smile. The said hedgehog smiled back. "Hey! So, you wanted me?" The questioned cat nodded. "Sonic, do know what Halloween is?" She asked. Sonic shook his head. "Its a human tradition. It's where people dress as random stuff and go asking for candy. If you are thirteen or older, you can't. Theres some meaning to the whole costume thing, but I never bothered to look it up." The blue hero frowned. "What's the point in this?" Bluemist shrugged. "I have no idea. Last time I chased Redfur because he climbed up a zipline in the middle of the neighborhood and my pants almost fell down. This is what happens on Halloween." The hedgehog now had a funny look(O.o) and left. Bluemist smiled. "This is going to be fun."

TAILS

Bluemist recovered her half made kunai as the fox came in. She sat at her seat and Tails sat across from her."Tails, have you heard of Halloween?" The fox frowned. "Should I of?"Bluemist leaned back."Nope. If you did, this wouldn't be as fun. Halloween is a thing humans do. They dress as stuff like ninjas and boxes or hotdogs. All sorts of stuff. They go around asking for candy." Tails frowned again. "Aren't we supposed to avoid candy from strangers?" Bluemist nodded. "Every day except Halloween." "That makes no sense!" The fox replied. "Neither does,"Bluemist started,"The fact that my church lets people bite you if you do it quietly."By now Tails had the look (0.o) and backed away. Bluemist leaned back in her chair. "I was right. This is fun."

BIG  
Bluemist sat there waiting so long, it was time for the next appointment. "Lets see... Who's next?" As the girl read the paper, she growled."Goldenstream! WHY?!" A blond girl stuck her head in the room. "Duh, you put mouse bile in my NEST. Which I SLEEP in." Bluemist facepalmed. "That was Redfur, you mousebrain!" Goldenstream thought for a minute. "Then he... Will help you!" Bluemist jumped up to stop her, but Goldenstream already left. After locking Redfur in with Bluemist.

AMY

Amy was teleported into the room. Redfur grinned his I-am-on-a-sugar-high grin. "Why, Hello, Ameeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee." Amy already had the look(0.o) and Bluemist didn't even ask he a question. Bluemist smiled like a vampire."Well, Amy, have you heard of Halloween?" Amy shook her head. Redfur choked. "YOU'VE NEVER HEARD OF HALLOWEEN?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Bluemist winced from his loud voice. "Shhh... You broke my ear." Amy looked at her, deciding Bluemist was sane. "Nope." Bluemist quickly said, "It's a human thing where you dress up and get candy. BYE!" Amy shrugged, and left. Much to Bluemist's relief.

CREAM  
Cream came in(As Redfur left) and took a seat. Bluemist smiled at her. Cream smiled back, a much bigger smile than Bluemist's. The random girl began her interview."Do you know what Halloween is?" She asked. The bunny cheerfully nodded. "Kids dress up and get candy and big kids go to parties or just sit around!" Bluemist was a bit shocked. "Well... Okay then.."

MYSTERY GUEST

Bluemist was bored. She looked through the pictures on her iPod. "Why do I have a picture of a deranged carrot? That's when Redfur drew on his face with sharpie...AH!" The girl fell out of her chair. "I hate the Slenderman pop ups Greentail filled my iPod with!" This sentence jinxed her. The next guest... was the Slenderman. He teleported right in front of her. Bluemist stared at the creäture. "C-can you c-come back t-tomorrow? Or n-not at all?" Slenderman walked to the calendar and pointed to a later date. Tomorrow.

JET, WAVE, AND STORM

The trio came in, Wave and Storm arguing. Jet started screaming in his high voice," SHUT UP! THE BOTH OF YOU!" And Jet, while screaming, had a very high voice. And Bluemist had very good hearing. She winced, and fell down. Storm sighed. "I guess we'll come back tomorrow, when the girl is not napping." Wave facepalmed. "She's out cold you moron!"

* * *

**.Bluemist-...**

**Goldenstream- She's out cold. Once I put a big picture of Slenderman on her window and when she woke up it scared her badly. I'm not mean, neither is Greentail, we're just doing the Slenderman stuff because she's only afraid of heights so we haven't been able to scare her yet. except when I got her on the sky-ride...**


	2. Halloween! !

**As you know, Slenderman coming today has nothing secret about it. Therefor, he's not the secret guest. And I don't own him or any other people in this except for me! Wait... That sounds weird...**

* * *

KNUCKLES

Bluemist was pacing. "I can't believe I have to talk to Slenderman.. Can he talk?... I do not want to see him ever again... I didn't want to see him in the _first _place..." A certain red echidna walked in. "Hi. " He said simply. Bluemist stopped talking and walking at the same time. Then she sat down at her desk. "Do you know what Halloween is?" Knuckles shook his head. "Well, people dress up as stuff and either get candy or go to parties. Or just sit around and hand out candy. Some people try to scare each other." Knuckles thought about this." Like your half good half evil friends?" Bluemist facepalmed. "Well, the- Actually, yes. Like them." Knuckles said, "They have good costumes this year." Bluemist shook her head. "They have normal costumes; Darth Vader and a zombie queen." Knuckles frowned. "I thought they were cats?" Bluemist facepalmed again. "I'll explain later."

ROUGE

The bat walked in elegantly. "I see your friends are dressed as cats. Mind telling me why?" Bluemist sighed."Starclan help me... Erm... Okay, it's almost Halloween so they are in costume. Do you know what Halloween is?" The bat girl shook her head. "It's when people dress up as different stuff and have parties or go trick or treating. Some people scare others." Rouge smirked. "I know. Thanks for wasting your time." Bluemist facepalmed as she left. Goldenstream stuck her head in. As a cat. Bluemist glared at her. "Why don't you wait untill we're at Thuderclan?" Goldenstream, as an actual cat, shrugged. "Meow, mrow mow. Meow,meow mrow. Mrow mow." Bluemist froze up. "He's NEXT?!" The cat version of Goldenstream replied, "Meow mr mew mow mrow." Or, loosely translated, "Starclan can't help you out of this one."

SLENDERMAN  
He came in the exact millisecond he was due. This instantly rendered Bluemist speechless. He stood there, waiting for her to talk. She managed to say something. "D-do you k-know what H-... Halloween is?" The Slenderman shook his faceless head. Bluemist began talking, each word harder to say in the Slenderman's presence. "I-its when p-people dress in c-costumes and h-have different g-get-together or scare p-people. Children g-go trick or t-treating." The Slenderman realized that she knew he was real and not a guy in costume already. He also realized he could leave no witnesses. He walked onwards Bluemist, who made the same realization. Bluemist backed away. "Starclan, help me.."Bluemist, in the terrifying moment he reached out to her, tripped over narrowly escaping for a minute, she jumped up and ran to the door. Only for the Slenderman to teleport in front of a reddish cat jumped out of nowhere and bit him. The cat jumped next to Bluemist. "MEOW MROW MOW MEW!" Bluemist frowned. "I know I didn't translate you wrong, but why do you need a pen? The cat transformed in a blinding light, leaving Redfur in its place. "To kill him!" Bluemist shook her head. "No killing, its wrong." Even Slenderman looked at her funny. Bluemist shrugged. "What? It is!" Redfur sighed. And then the power of Starclan teleported Bluemist and Redfur away from the man, after he managed to stab Bluemist's arm with a pencil.

MYSTERY GUEST

In Starclan, Redfur was talking to the dead friends he had. And trying to convince Tigerstar to eat Bluemist because she wouldn't let him kill Slenderman. Bluemist turned to see Yellowfang. She smiled at her. "Hi, Yellowfang!" But Yellowfang just glared. "What? What did you do to get up here?" Bluemist grinned sheepishly, like a kit being scolded for leaving the nursery. "I was running from Slenderman. I need to interview someone so... Do you know what Halloween is?" The old cat shook her head. "No. But what I do now is that you'll die of lead poisoning." Bluemist looked at her arm. "Uh... Can I die in Starclan?" Yellowfang said, rather exasparatedly, "Yes. Now go find herbs or something. I'll take your interview after. **Fifteen minutes later**- Bluemist was teleported to her office(Now Slenderman-proofed by Starclan) And tallked with Yellowfang. Yellowfang fell asleep after ten seconds.

SHADOW  
Bluemist smiled at him. "Do you know what Halloween is?" He shook his head. "And I have a meeting with GUN about... now. CHAOS CONTROL" Bluemist watched as he disapeared. "Wish I could do that..."

ESPIO

"Espio, do you know what Halloween is?" Bluemist asked the ninja. he shook his head. "It's pretty much people dressing up as stuff and either get candy or go to parties. Or just sit around and hand out candy. Some people try to scare each other. Espio frowned. "What's the point in this?" Bluemist thought about it for a minute. "It's for fun, I guess."

CHARMY

Bluemist looked at the bee. "Hey Charmy, do you know what Halloween is?" The bee nodded. "Yes! Vector takes me! Espio doesn' know, though." Bluemist grinned. "He does now."

VECTOR  
"Hi, Vector. I know you know what Halloween is. " Vector got up and left. Bluemist leaned back. "Well, that was easy."

OMEGA

"So, have you heard of Halloween?" The robot made some strang sounds. "**I do not hear. Speak louder.**" Bluemist tried again. "So, have you heard of Halloween?" The robot gave the same response. **"I do not hear. Speak louder." **"Do you know what Hallowee-" **"I do not hear. Speak louder."** Bluemist sighed. "This is to much like me talking to a teacher..."

COSMO

Bluemist was suprized when the girl walked in. "Aren't you dead?" Cosmo shook her head. "Not anymore. Tails made a machine that allowed me to come back from the seed I gave him." Bluemist smiled. "That's good. So, have you heard of Halloween?" The seedrian nodded. "Tails told me about it after you told him." Bluemistsaid simply; "Okay then."

MEPHILLIS

Bluemist waved at the evil being. "Hi! Have you heard of Halloween?" Mephillis gave her a funny look. "You're not scare?" Bluemist shook her head. "Nope. So, have you hear of Halloween?" Mephillis sighed. "No." Bluemist started speaking. "It's where people dress as random stuff and go asking for candy. If you are thirteen or older, you can't.: Mephillis glared at the girl. "Why would I care? THANK YOUR FOR WASTING EIGHT MINUTES OF MY LIFE!"

EGGMAN

Bluemist watched at the man tried to fit through the doorframe. She sat there for a time that felt like hours. "OKAY! Just stand there!" The scientist did as he was told. This girl did not seem normal. "Okay, have you heard of Halloween?" Eggman nodded. "Human thing." He said simply. Bluemist nodded. "Then I won't explain to you."Eggman looked at her. "You don't seem human." She gave a small shrug. "Not my problem." Eggman sneered. "Well, what is your problem is that you sound so faint it's hard to tell you're talking!" Bluemist sighed in exasparation. "What does that have to do with anything?"

MARIO, WHO HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH SEGA BUT WE LET HIM IN ANYWAY

Mario came in quietly. He sat down in front of Bluemist. Bluemist had grown tired of this by now. She had to think of Shadow in Creams dress in order to smile. "if you haven't heard of Halloween, its where people dress up as stuff and either get candy or go to paries. Also, I might have Halloween canceled because of a hurricane. There." Mario frowned at her. "Oh well." He said before leaving. Bluemist leaned back in her chair and randomly started singing A stuck his head in. "If you weren't so quiet, you could be a singer." Bluemist shuddered and shut up.

* * *

**Who wants food?**


End file.
